Voltron Prompts
by Kenobi1
Summary: This is basically a growing list of ideas, AU’s, plots, head canons, drabbles, etc. that come to mind about Voltron. Insanity may ensue. I don’t own the characters, that would be Dreamworks.
1. Chapter One: Mario Cart

**This AU is just a crazy idea I had when I was watching an episode. What if they had Mario Cart in space?**

 _Mario Cart AU_

Voltron is playing Mario Cart and Zarkon thinks the galra can beat them

Shiro- Dry Bones ("that way I finally look the way I feel inside") (takes him a while to get the hang of but when he does, it's scary to be near him on the track)

Keith- Princess Daisy (Lance made him) (either dead last or close to first. No in between)

Lance- Princess Peach (typically first)

Hunk- Yoshi (always hits the walls or falls off)

Pidge- Bowser Jr. (Loves blue shells with a passion except when she's in first)

Matt- Bowser (very talented, when Lance isn't first, Matt is, and when he's not first he isn't far behind)

Allura- Rosalina (always gets great boxes somehow)

Coran- King Boo

Zarkon- Mario (slow, doesn't like to use boxes)

Haggar- Luigi (cackles when she takes people out with shells and bananas)

Lotor- Baby Mario (likes to bump his father out of the map and call it an accident)

Axca- Baby Luigi (very strategic, never does things without a plan)

Ezor- Koopa Troopa (most unpredictable, absolutely crazy, she will goes backwards on the map)

Zethrid- Donkey Kong (typically close to last, doesn't care as long as she hits someone with something)

Narti- Toad (falls off the map a lot)

Lance calls the cows in moo moo meadows Kalteneckers.

 _A Sprinkle of Headcanons!_

Lance cries when onions are sliced.

Keith and Pidge knew each other as kids because of Matt and Shiro.

Hunk has a mother and grandmother still alive on Earth, but his father is never mentioned or discussed.

The Holts' dog went ballistic when Sam came home like dogs do when soldiers come back from duty.

Shiro can't cook and isn't aloud around the kitchen except for eating.

 **So here's the first chapter. This story won't be like most of the other ones I post because it's content is different, but I hope you don't mind. Every chapter there should be at least a little bit of variety in what I put in here including stuff like Drabbles, AU's, Head Canons, maybe theories?, among others. For the AU's, I don't plan on writing any of them so far, so if you would like to steal the set up and/or plot, go ahead! Just make sure you comment the title so I can read it :D I will specify the stories that I plan on using, but anything else is free game! That's all I can think of at the moment, but thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it! Adios, Pala-Dudes!**

 **~Kenobi1**


	2. Chapter Two: Soulmate AUHeadcanons

**Soulmate AU**

The paladins see black and white, then they meet their soulmate and see color, but not their lion's color. Like Shiro meets matt and sees all colors except for this weird grey color, and then bonds with Black, and the grey turns to purple. Or vice versa, Lance meets his lion and sees all black, white, and blue, until he meets Keith and then sees red.

 **Head Canons**

Colleen rarely lets Sam leave her sight because she doesn't trust him to not disappear again.

Shiro, Matt, and Keith collected Pokemon cards before Shiro left for Kerberos. Keith takes them to the desert after he drops out.

Lance loves nerf guns and had several nerf wars with his siblings.

 **Drabble**

Warning: This is kind of dark and involves suicide.

Shiro hadn't slept for days. He was aware of the concerned stares and worried gazes he received from his fellow paladins. Allura even pointed out the physical signs of his vigil.

But no matter who depended on him, no matter what was at stake, the broken man couldn't bring himself care. There was a line he just couldn't cross, a wall that he didn't have the strength to climb, and so he paced for the fifth night in a row in the depths of a castle that could bring him no comfort. On the first few nights, his body tried to force him asleep, but the nightmares were never far behind.

So Shiro finally admitted defeat. He finally resigned himself to a nocturnal war. He tried to convince himself that it was because he had to hide the screams from his fellow paladins, but inside he knew it was because he was too weak. Too weak to continue fighting. Too weak to withstand burning panic from Haggar's stare.

But nightmares don't need dreams to torture.

Nightmares come in many forms, including the sightless gaze of an unconscious paladin. And tonight, Shiro's pacing was focused before the healing pod that housed the dying teenager.

Nightmares never leave Shiro alone. If he sleeps, he dreams of dead faces and broken promises. When he wakes, pain and anxiety are there to meet him. Even on simple missions, they haunt him through the twisting blades of fate as his fellow paladin is fatally injured and he was too slow and exhausted to function.

Sleepless nights were a blessing and a curse. The evidence was laid out before him in the cold confines of a healing pod.

As he paced, Shiro had a thought. It surprised him, but he didn't refuse. He broke off his ceaseless pacing to stumble back to his sleeping quarters.

When he arrived, it was as organized as it was when he left it. But he didn't mind his surroundings. Shiro sank onto his mattress, too soft to sleep on some nights that he tried.

Shiro simply stared at his Galra hand, breathing slowly. His sleep-deprived mind struggled to function, so he just stared down in his lap at the weapon, enthralled. Its power to kill tempted him with its mercy.

He wasn't sure why or when he lifted his hand, but autopilot drove him like it had earlier that day. He wasn't sure why the black lion chose someone so weak as a paladin. He wasn't sure whether the hissing that resulted from that connection of his activated prosthetic and neck came from the Galra tech or his throat.

But what he was sure about was following the darkness that took the nightmares and weakness away.

After five nights, Shiro finally slept.

 _ **Hope you enjoyed!!**_

 _ **~Kenobi1**_


End file.
